Technology that augments the real environment obtained through a camera or like using a computer is being studied as augmented reality (AR). In particular, many AR applications that recognize an object and display appropriate information in a superimposed manner, by holding a camera of a mobile terminal over the object are being developed due to mobile terminals equipped with cameras being easier to use as the result of the popularization of smartphones in recent years. Thus, Patent Literature 1 below describes technology that assumes a program itself functions as an authentication key.